Conquering Fears
by Donut Dragon
Summary: After only a week of being in Fairy Tail, Happy has begun to smell, so it's time for a bath! Of course, Natsu would find giving Happy a bath to be much easier if not for the fact that Happy is afraid. So Natsu has to teach Happy his very first life lesson.


Natsu and Happy were in this situation because of Lisanna. She had picked Happy up, but then frowned. For a whole week, everyone had been nothing but big smiles. Especially the two boys, when Happy presented to Natsu the guild mark on his back.

But she had frowned. She had turned her head and stuck out her tongue. "He smells!" she had said. "Natsu, I think it's time you give him a bath." They had argued, Natsu wondering why he should be the one to do it, but she had argued that it was because Happy was a boy.

Now they both stood in Natsu's house. The tap dripped constantly, much worse than any clock's tick. Natsu had to stand on a chair to be near the sink, and watched as each time the tap dripped, there was a ripple in the water. Happy sat on Natsu's head, his paws clinging tightly to tufts of pink hair.

"Na-tzu?" he said in a small voice. So far, Happy had learnt two words. 'Na-tzu' and 'Aye'. If you counted the way he said 'Wizana' then you would get three.

Natsu tilted his head up to see the blue kitten, but that didn't work since Happy was _on_ him. From down there, though, he could still tell that Happy was shivering. Natsu dipped his finger in the water. It was warm, but he could make it hotter if Happy thought it was too cold.

A small amount of fire later, it was a good temperature, but Happy continued to shiver. "What's wrong?" Natsu asked, worried. What if he wasn't cut out for something as important as taking care of Happy? "The water's nice and warm! And I've even used my favourite soap for you, so it should be fun having a bath!" He spoke louder, more frantic.

"Aye!" Happy chirped, his face finding itself in Natsu's hair, unwilling to look up.

It took Natsu a moment, but he finally figured it out.

"You're scared, Happy?" he asked.

"Aye!" Natsu had no idea whether that was a yes or a no. The words still didn't even seem to have a meaning, but under that context, or maybe because it was said in that tone, it seemed to.

Happy was afraid of the water; of the bath.

Natsu thought for a long moment, then he pulled the plug in the sink, letting the water drain. "I have an idea! Okay?!"

"Aye!"

"We're going in my tub!" Natsu pointed to the much larger tub which would be much easier for a cat to drown in. Happy took a step back, nearly falling to the floor before his wings caught him.

Natsu was already turning the faucet, then plugging up the drain. He poured in half a bottle of soap, so that by the time the bath was barely even a quarter full, the bath was nearly overflowing with bubbles. He wasn't satisfied with the water until there was an ankle deep layer of foam on the floor.

Natsu turned towards the place where Happy was, and the kitten shied from him. "We're going together!"

"T- t-"

"You can say it, Happy! Together!"

"Togitha..."

Natsu smiled. Close enough.

"Togitha! Togitha! Nat-zu! Aye! Togitha!" Happy was smiling now, cheering that he learnt a new 'word'. Natsu had to clutch his stomach as he laughed at how fun the situation was. It only died down when he caught Happy staring fearfully at the bathtub.

The boy pulled off his shirt, scarf, pants, undies. All items got thrown on top of a towel rack and only he remained with creamy, soft, baby's skin, looking just as confident as he would were he fully clothed. Natsu leaned down to pick up Happy, holding him close to his chest as he approached the bathtub.

"We're gonna have a bath together. Okay?"

A long pause, and the gulp of a kitten.

"Aye!"

Natsu had a little bit of difficulty climbing over the edge of the bathtub while holding Happy, but still he did it. They plonked into the bathtub, Natsu landing on his bum and Happy letting out a sharp shriek. Natsu smiled. "See Happy?" the grinning ten year old said. "When you're scared, having a friend helps, right?"

"Aye!"

"Because that's what friends are for! They help you overcome your fears and be stronger!" Natsu dipped Happy into the water, giggling when wings appeared to splash Natsu; revenge.

"Nat-zu! Togitha!"

"We'll be 'togitha' forever, okay? I'll have baths with you, and you can sleep in my bed so I don't have anymore nightmares!"

That's when Happy gave Natsu the first ever real answer he's given. He nodded his head, a gesture that meant 'yes' without a doubt.

And it was followed up with a smooth roll of the kitten's tongue, forming the word "Aye!"


End file.
